pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arbok
Arbok (Pokémon) From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. Jump to: navigation, search ← Ekans | Pokémon | Pikachu → Arbok アーボック Arbok Artwork from FR/LG Type Poison Species Cobra Pokémon Kanto Dex National Dex #024 Johto Dex #051 Hoenn Dex #226* Sinnoh Dex #— Fiore Browser R-152 Almia Browser R— Height 11′06″ (3.5m) Weight 143.3 lbs. (65.0kg) Abilities Intimidate or Shed Skin Egg groups Ground/Dragon Time to hatch 5,120 steps Effort yield 2 Atk Exp. yield 147 base exp. Lv. 100 at 1,000,000 exp. Gender 50% ♀/50% ♂ Pokédex color Purple Catch rate 90 Footprint Body style On Legendary Pokémon Pokédex: Generation III Generation IV On Pokémon Palace Network Pokédex (Gen. I-III) On Smogon Pokédex: Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV On Eevee's Pokédex (Gen. I-IV) On Psypoke Pokédex On Pokecharms Pokédex (Gen. III-IV) On Marriland Pokédex (Gen. IV) On Serebii's Pokédex: Generation I/II Generation III Spin-Off games Generation IV Spin-Off games On Azure Heights Pokédex (Gen. I) On Pokémon Dungeon Pokédex (Gen. I-II) On Ultimate Pokémon Center Pokédex (Gen. I-IV) Artwork on Bulbagarden Archives Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Arbok) is a Poison-type Pokémon. It evolves from Ekans starting at level 22. Contents hide 1 Biology 1.1 Physiology 1.1.1 Gender differences 1.1.2 Special abilities 1.2 Behavior 1.3 Habitat 1.4 Diet 2 In the anime 3 In the manga 4 In the TCG 5 Game data 5.1 NPC appearances 5.2 Pokédex entries 5.3 Game locations 5.3.1 In side games 5.4 Base stats 5.5 Type effectiveness 5.6 Learnset 5.6.1 By leveling up 5.6.2 By TM/HM 5.6.3 By breeding 5.6.4 By tutoring 5.6.5 Special moves 5.7 Side game data 5.8 Evolution 5.9 Sprites 6 Trivia 6.1 Origin 6.1.1 Name origin 7 In other languages 8 Related articles 9 External links 10 Notes Biology Physiology A reptilian with purple scales over most of its body. It has lost the rattle it had on its tail as an Ekans. Like a cobra, it can spread out its ribs into a hood. On its "hood", it has a design much like an angry face. The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed. Gender differences None. Special abilities It has a nasty bite with deadly venom. Terrifically strong, it is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body. Behavior Rather vicious, Arbok are territorial. They lash out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it won't give up a chase after prey or an opponent, no matter how far, once it targets it prey. Habitat Grassland PokémonArbok live in grassy savannas and plains. Diet Main article: Pokémon food In the anime Jessie's ArbokJessie had an Arbok that she obtained as an Ekans. It was her primary battling Pokémon until A Poached Ego, when she set it free along with James's Weezing to protect a wild group of Ekans and Koffing. In The Ultimate Test, Ash had used an Arbok in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam, against the instructor's Jolteon. In the manga Koga and Agatha both have Arbok as important parts of their teams in Pokémon Special. In Pokémon Special, the pattern on an Arbok's belly may give an Arbok special abilities. With the help of Agatha's smoke, Agatha's Arbok had the ability to switch between a bunch of different patterns (see Issue 71), a speed boosting pattern, an attack boosting pattern, and a Invulnerability Pattern that repels poisons, Koga's Arbok, on the other hand, only has one pattern, which was a Regnerative pattern that allows it to regnerate any part of its body as long as the head remains intact. According to Pokémon Yellow, that leaves two patterns left undiscovered (if Koga's is the standard one). Pokémon Special Pokédex entry (issue 71): It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings in its belly differ from area to area. An Arbok is one of the antagonists in Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure. Jessie's Arbok appeared several times in the Electric Tale of Pikachu. In the TCG Main article: Arbok (TCG) Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Arbok is part of Team AWD, a team that pursues the challenges of Zero Isle. Pokédex entries Gen Game Pokédex entry I Red It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area. Blue Yellow The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed. Stadium If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body. II Gold Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. Silver With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. Crystal To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. Stadium 2 Transfixing prey with the face like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the poisoned victim. III Ruby This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible. Sapphire This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible. Emerald This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible. FireRed The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern. LeafGreen It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area. IV Diamond The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. Pearl The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. Platinum Currently unknown Game locations Gen Game Rarity Location I Red Blue Uncommon Route 23 and Cerulean Cave Yellow None Trade II Gold Silver Few Routes 3, 4, 22, 28 Crystal Few Routes 3, 4, 26, 27, 28, 42, and Mt. Silver III Ruby Sapphire None Trade Emerald None Trade FireRed LeafGreen Common Route 23 and Cerulean Cave Colosseum None Trade XD One Cipher Key Lair (Shadow) IV Diamond Pearl Dongle Great Marsh (FireRed) Platinum Dongle Great Marsh (FireRed) Pal Park Forest In side games Game Location Pokémon Trozei! Secret Storage 18 Mr. Who's Den Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (Red and Blue) Evolve from Ekans Pokémon Ranger Sekra Mountain Range Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (Time and Darkness) Shimmer Desert (1F-9F) Base stats Stat Base At Lv. 50 At Lv. 100 Min. Max. Min. Max. HP: 60 120 167 230 324 Attack: 85 81 150 157 295 Defense: 69 66 133 128 260 Special Attack: 65 63 128 121 251 Special Defense: 79 75 144 146 282 Speed: 80 76 145 148 284 Total: 438 Other Pokémon with this total Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. Type effectiveness Weak to Resistant to Immune to Normal effectiveness Ground : 2× Psychic : 2× Fighting : ½× Poison : ½× Bug : ½× Grass : ½× Normal : 1× Flying : 1× Rock : 1× Ghost : 1× Steel : 1× Fire : 1× Water : 1× Electric : 1× Ice : 1× Dragon : 1× Dark : 1× Notes: In Generation I, the effectiveness of Grass-type moves is ½×, and the effectiveness of Bug-type moves is 2×. Learnset Arbok is capable of learning the following moves (from its evolution onwards): NOTE: Moves in bold are damage moves to which STAB apply. By leveling up Generation IV Other generation learnsets: I - II - III Level Move Type Cat. Pwr. Acc. PP Contest Appeal Start Fire Fang Fire Physical 65 95% 15 Beauty 3 ♥♥♥ Start Ice Fang Ice Physical 65 95% 15 Cool 3 ♥♥♥ Start Thunder Fang Electric Physical 65 95% 15 Smart 3 ♥♥♥ Start Wrap Normal Physical 15 85% 20 Tough 0 Start Leer Normal Status — 100% 30 Cool 2 ♥♥ Start Poison Sting Poison Physical 15 100% 35 Smart 2 ♥♥ Start Bite Dark Physical 60 100% 25 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ 4 Poison Sting Poison Physical 15 100% 35 Smart 2 ♥♥ 9 Bite Dark Physical 60 100% 25 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ 12 Glare Normal Status — 75% 30 Tough 2 ♥♥ 17 Screech Normal Status — 85% 40 Smart 22 20 Acid Poison Special 40 100% 30 Smart 3 ♥♥♥ 22 Crunch Dark Physical 80 100% 15 Tough 2 ♥♥ 28 Stockpile Normal Status — —% 20 Tough 0 28 Swallow Normal Status — —% 10 Tough 0 28 Spit Up Normal Special — 100% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ 34 Mud Bomb Ground Special 65 85% 10 Smart 2 ♥♥ 42 Gastro Acid Poison Status — 100% 10 Beauty 0 48 Haze Ice Status — —% 30 Beauty 2 ♥♥ 56 Gunk Shot Poison Physical 120 70% 5 Cool 0 Bold indicates a move that gets STAB Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only from an evolution of this Pokémon By TM/HM Generation IV Other generation learnsets: I - II - III TM Move Type Cat. Pwr. Acc. PP Contest Appeal TM06 Toxic Poison Status — 85% 10 Smart 2 ♥♥ TM10 Hidden Power Normal Special — 100% 15 Smart 1 ♥ TM11 Sunny Day Fire Status — —% 5 Beauty 2 ♥♥ TM15 Hyper Beam Normal Special 150 90% 5 Cool 2 ♥♥ TM17 Protect Normal Status — —% 10 Cute 0 TM18 Rain Dance Water Status — —% 5 Tough 2 ♥♥ TM19 Giga Drain Grass Special 60 100% 10 Smart 1 ♥ TM20 Safeguard Normal Status — —% 25 Beauty 2 ♥♥ TM21 Frustration Normal Physical — 100% 20 Cute 2 ♥♥ TM23 Iron Tail Steel Physical 100 75% 15 Cool 2 ♥♥ TM26 Earthquake Ground Physical 100 100% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ TM27 Return Normal Physical — 100% 20 Cute 2 ♥♥ TM28 Dig Ground Physical 80 100% 10 Smart 1 ♥ TM32 Double Team Normal Status — —% 15 Cool 2 ♥♥ TM36 Sludge Bomb Poison Special 90 100% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ TM39 Rock Tomb Rock Physical 50 80% 10 Smart 2 ♥♥ TM41 Torment Dark Status — 100% 15 Tough 0 TM42 Facade Normal Physical 70 100% 20 Cute 2 ♥♥ TM43 Secret Power Normal Physical 70 100% 20 Smart 2 ♥♥ TM44 Rest Psychic Status — —% 10 Cute 0 TM45 Attract Normal Status — 100% 15 Cute 2 ♥♥ TM46 Thief Dark Physical 40 100% 10 Tough 0 TM49 Snatch Dark Status — —% 10 Smart 0 TM58 Endure Normal Status — —% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ TM66 Payback Dark Physical 50 100% 10 Cool 1 ♥ TM68 Giga Impact Normal Physical 150 90% 5 Beauty 2 ♥♥ TM78 Captivate Normal Status — 100% 20 Beauty 2 ♥♥ TM79 Dark Pulse Dark Special 80 100% 15 Cool 2 ♥♥ TM80 Rock Slide Rock Physical 75 90% 10 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ TM82 Sleep Talk Normal Status — —% 10 Cute 3 ♥♥♥ TM83 Natural Gift Normal Physical — 100% 15 Cool 2 ♥♥ TM84 Poison Jab Poison Physical 80 100% 20 Smart 0 TM87 Swagger Normal Status — 90% 15 Cute 2 ♥♥ TM90 Substitute Normal Status — —% 10 Smart 1 ♥ HM04 Strength Normal Physical 80 100% 15 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ Bold indicates a move that gets STAB Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only from an evolution of this Pokémon By breeding Generation IV Other generation learnsets: II - III Father Move Type Cat. Pwr. Acc. PP Contest Appeal Sneasel, Weavile Houndour, Houndoom Beat Up Dark Physical 10 100% 10 Smart 2 ♥♥ Psyduck, Golduck Disable Normal Status — 80% 20 Smart 2 ♥♥ Seviper Poison Fang Poison Physical 50 100% 15 Smart 2 ♥♥ Seviper Poison Tail Poison Physical 50 100% 25 Smart 2 ♥♥ Rattata, Raticate Tauros Umbreon Dunsparce Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile Zangoose Absol Buizel, Floatzel Pursuit Dark Physical 40 100% 20 Smart 1 ♥ Charmander, Charmeleon Charizard Raticate Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior Tauros Flareon Snubbull, Granbull Ursaring Donphan Poochyena, Mightyena Bagon, Shelgon, Salamence Shinx, Luxio, Luxray Mamoswine Scary Face Normal Status — 90% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ Pikachu, Raichu Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite Sentret, Furret Wooper, Quagsire Phanpy, Donphan Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile Slam Normal Physical 80 75% 20 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ Dunsparce Spite Ghost Status — 100% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ Bold indicates a move that gets STAB Italic indicates a move that gets STAB from an evolution of this Pokémon *Indicates a move only available by chain breeding By tutoring Generation III and IV Other generation learnsets: II - III Game Move Type Cat. Pwr. Acc. PP Contest Appeal FR LG E XD D P Pt Aqua Tail Water Physical 90 90% 10 Cute 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Body Slam Normal Physical 85 100% 15 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Double-Edge Normal Physical 120 100% 15 Tough 0 FR LG E XD D P Pt Endure Normal Status — —% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Gastro Acid Poison Status — 100% 10 Beauty 2 ♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Gunk Shot Poison Physical 120 70% 5 Cool 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Mimic Normal Status — —% 10 Cute 0 FR LG E XD D P Pt Rock Slide Rock Physical 75 90% 10 Tough 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Seed Bomb Grass Physical 80 100% 15 Smart 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Sleep Talk Normal Status — —% 10 Cute 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Snore Normal Special 40 100% 15 Cute 3 ♥♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Spite Ghost Status — 100% 10 Tough 2 ♥♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Substitute Normal Status — —% 10 Smart 1 ♥ FR LG E XD D P Pt Swagger Normal Status — 90% 15 Cute 2 ♥♥ Bold indicates a move that gets STAB Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only from an evolution of this Pokémon A colored initial indicates that the move is not available to be tutored in this game, while a colored background indicates that the move is available. Special moves Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Shadow moves Level 33+ Purified moves Shadow Half Shadow Refresh Normal Shadow Rush Shadow Sludge Bomb Poison -- Glare Normal -- Bite Dark Side game data Pokémon Pinball Acquisition: Evolve Pokémon Trozei! Rarity: Rare Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Body size: 1 Recruit Rate: Evolve Friend Area: Wild Plains Phrases 51%-100% HP Don't mistake this pattern as my real face! 26%-50% HP This isn't good. My HP's down to half. 1%-25% HP I'm in pain... I'm ready to fall... Level Up Leveled up! Watch me intimidate foes! Pokémon Ranger Group: Poison Loops: 6 Minimum Experience: 64 Poké Assist: Poison Field Move: None Maximum Experience: 84 "Arbok will try to avoid capture by spitting devastating blobs of poison." Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness Body size: 1 Recruit Rate: -12% IQ Group: C Evolution Unevolved → Level 22 First evolution Ekans Poison Arbok Poison Sprites Gen Game I Red Blue Yellow Red (Ja) Green Back II Gold Silver Crystal Back III Ruby Sapphire Emerald FireRed LeafGreen Back Image:Spr 3e 024 s.gif IV Diamond Pearl Platinum Back For other sprites and images, please see Arbok images on Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia In the most infamous Pokémon Trainer's Choice, Arbok was erroneously claimed to evolve into Seviper. In Generation I games, Arbok seemed to have a pattern on its back. This was later dropped. In Generation II, the "face" on Arbok's chest pattern changed. Its Generation III sprite is much the same, (apart from small differences) but it changed to a form very similar to its original design in Generation IV (except its body became a deeper shade of purple) and in the anime, as well as FireRed and LeafGreen. This supports the Pokédex entry saying how there are different pattern designs for various regions. It is part of the Dragon egg group, and one of the three Poison-types to ever be in this group. Its pre-evolution and Seviper are the other two. Interestingly, they are all based on snakes. Origin It is likely that its design was based upon a cobra. Name origin Its name is the word cobra spelled backwards and with k instead of c. In other languages German: Arbok French: Arbok Korean: 아보크 Abokeu Chinese (Taiwan and Hong Kong): 阿柏怪 Á Bó Gůai - Transliteration of Arbok's Japanese name, which is also Arbok. The last character, 怪, means freak or demon. Related articles Jessie's Arbok Arbok (PiPiPi) External links Poison Sting, the fanlisting for Arbok. Notes ← Ekans | Pokémon | Pikachu → Categories: Poison-type Pokémon | Single-type Pokémon | Pokémon | Ground group Pokémon | Dragon group Pokémon | Purple-colored Pokémon | Body style 02 Pokémon | Generation I Pokémon | Pokémon articles missing Pokédex entries | Pokémon with a base stat total of 438 | Pokémon whose Special stat became their Special Attack | Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD | Body size 1 Pokémon | Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary lineViewsArticle Discussion View source History Personal tools